wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Comet
Comet is Morpho's OC. Please don't use him or edit the page without permission. He was created for the Randomly-Generated Contest. Tip: Highlight the text to make it easier to read. He is in the canon timeline, but also sometimes appears in the modern timeline. CLICK ON THE PIC TO OPEN THE PAGE! Some... say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction. Appearance Comet has dark purple-gray scales that are almost black. He is somewhat small and skinny for a NightWing, but not extremely so, being about the size of an average SkyWing. His wings are a lavender color, unusually light for a NightWing, with silver star scales on them. His horns are a very pale purple color, and his eyes are purple with star scales next to them. His underscales are purple-blue. Comet's black claws are mostly chewed off from him biting them when he gets nervous. He usually wears several leather bracelets with gold buttons and clasps on his wrists. In Modern Pyrrhia, he usually wears a leather jacket and blue jeans. Still, This is the final frontier, Everything is so clear, To my destiny I steer Personality Comet is a mostly kind dragon who loves being a musician. He is shy when it comes to taking to dragons he doesn't know, but not when it comes to performing live on stage. He is passionate and loves what he does, and has a creative soul. He is spunky and funny around dragons who he is comfortable with, but mostly quiet around those who he doesn't know. He is shy one-on-one with strangers, but is extroverted and bubbly when around crowds. Comet holds a love for the stars and the universe, and likes to stargaze when he needs to go to sleep or is just nervous. He gets nervous and anxious easily, and often has trouble sleeping at night. He hates the idea that he's just a fad, and doesn't like it when people think that he's hot or gorgeous or whatever. He's just in the celebrity thing so he can sing and follow his dream and show his music to the world so dragons can enjoy it. He is proud when dragons love his music. Comet is interested in Pyrrhian history and other "old" things. He doesn't keep up with trends despite being a music star, and prefers steadfast things that don't change quickly. He is somewhat superstitious, and makes wishes on shooting stars and things like that. Comet shares a kinship with underdogs and under-appreciated things, considering that he was one when he was younger, and always wants to help them. This life in the stars is all I've ever known, Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home History Comet was hatched under one full moon, which was obscured by clouds. This gave him weak mind-reading powers, so he can usually guess the general idea of what a dragon is thinking and what their feelings are, but is sometimes wrong. As a small, shy dragonet, he went to a multi-tribe school in the Sand Kingdom, set up by the former Scorpion Den members, but it was mostly SandWings with some SkyWings, RainWings, and a few other scattered tribes, who feared and mocked him for being a NightWing. There was one other NightWing at the school, a bookish and excitable female named Skyseer. The two became fast friends, since they were both NightWings who were disrespected by the rest of the school for their tribe. They eventually became so close that Skyseer was like the sibling that he had never had. Comet's passion was for music. His favorite class was music class, and he was fascinated with the different musical styles and instruments of the tribes. He loved writing and performing songs, especially when dragons liked them, but was scared that nobody would like his music. * When he was a very young adult, he set off to become a musician with Skyseer accompanying him * He was rejected many times, but eventually became famous * Fame came with many tolls, such as creepy dragons falling in love with him and stalking him But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself, Trivia * He is somewhat inspired by Greg from Steven Universe (especially the younger Greg). This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share Gallery I'll fly like a comet Soar like a comet Crash like a comet I'm just a comet... Category:NightWings Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Males Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer)